


Air and Fire

by CiderDrinker (Skeksi)



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: Again with the incest, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fandom Created Character, It just keeps happening, It's not even a kink of mine, Just realised, Sex, Sibling Incest, this is probably the cheeriest fic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeksi/pseuds/CiderDrinker
Summary: (Originally written in 2008) The Queen of Air and Darkness spends some quality time with the Lord of Fire.





	Air and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "gathering old fics into one place" project, though this one was never posted on ff.net, just on the Chambers of Merlin forum.
> 
> The fic works on the basis set up in the novelisation of Merlin that there are four elemental kings, and they are siblings, or at least refer to each other as such. Three of them appear in both the miniseries and the novelisations (Mab - who the novelisation characterises as the Queen of Air and Darkness, the Lady of the Lake, and the Mountain King), and the fourth (Lord of Fire) doesn't, but is mentioned briefly in the novelisation as also being the Lord of Emotions.
> 
> In several group "Merlin" fanfics this version of this character emerged. His name is Loke (name based on the Norse trickster god), he enjoys both causing fire and causing chaos, and unlike their other two siblings, he actually gets along quite well with Mab, though he also enjoys winding her up. And I guess we all kind of ran with this idea because he then cropped up in other works in the fandom XD So, he's an OC, but an OC created by a chunk of the fandom rather than one writer. And honestly, you probably didn't need two paragraphs worth of knowledge about him for this fairly short fic, but OH WELL.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, incest warning. Or you could just skip the line that refers to them as siblings and headcanon them as immortal friends with benefits if you'd rather.

Air and fire- two of the four elements, terrifying and unpredictable and dangerous, and yet, two of the closest. Air spreads fire, and fire feeds from air, and their master and mistress are as close and as unpredictable as that which they rule over. Brother, sister, sovereigns, friends, enemies, lovers...

Fire blazes around them, roaring, drowning out the sounds they make, and a gale of wind rips the flames ever higher and closer, scorching the cool skin on her back as his mouth scorches her lips.

Her fingers run down his arms, and where they touch, they leave soft trails, like a cold breeze against his flesh. The unfamiliar chill sends shivers down his spine, and he grins and pulls her against him, his hands roaming over her body, teasing her, using his flesh to warm hers, to make her his. But he, unlike so many of her other lovers, knows that it is just a friendly game, because though fire will try to devour everything in it's path, it cannot devour her.

Their elements draw ever nearer to them, until they are submerged in waves of roaring flames and wind that tears at their hair and clothes, and as fire and air soar and twist and twine themselves into a chaotic inferno, the Lord of Fire and the Queen of Air and Darkness twist and twine and soar together with their elements, until they burn each other out, and fall breathless back to the floor. The flames fade away, the breeze dies down and darkness takes over. He sees her turn towards him before the last of the light vanishes with a triumphant smirk on her face as her other element closes over them both. He nods in recognition of her victory, and gives a rueful laugh as he pulls her back towards him. He can find her just as well in the dark.


End file.
